Povrtnići (original dub)
VeggieTales had a Croatian dub done by Project 6 as Povrtnići (stylized as PovrTnići). This one, unlike the 2008 dub, started in the 20th century and was done from 1999-2004. It was also distributed by Blitz Baby Film & Video Distribution on VHS and DVD. Translations and Voices Other Characters Audio Commentaries How to Draw Terminology *Silly Songs with Larry: Šašave Pjesme s Leonu *Qwerty: Računko Episodes *Priče iz Tostera (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Plodovi Gnjeva (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Jeste Li Vi Moj Susjed? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Šal, Šna i Beno (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David i Divovski Krastavac (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Igračka Koja je Spasila Božić (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Vrlo Šašave Pjesme (A Very Silly Sing-Along!/Very Silly Songs!) *SuperLeon i Laž iz Svemira (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Jošua i Veliki Zid (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Gospođa Borovnica (Madame Blueberry) *Nema Više Šašavosti (Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness?/The End of Silliness: More Really Silly Songs!) *SuperLeon i Korov Tračalica (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Kralj Džordž i Patkica (King George and the Ducky) *Estera... Djevojka Koja je Postala Kraljica (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Hrabri Viking Lan (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Konačno Odbrojavanje za Šašave Pjesme (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Pjevajmo s Jonom! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Božićna Zvijezda (The Star of Christmas) *Nevjerojatan Svijet iz Budućnosti (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balada o Malom Džou (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Uskršnja Pjesma (An Easter Carol) *Snudlova Priča (A Snoodle's Tale) Compilations *Englez s Omletom (Englishman with an Omelet) *Leonova Laguna (Larry's Lagoon) Movies *Jonine Avanture (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Fun Facts Trivia *This dub has a few similarities with the 2008 dub. **Some of the character names are shared. **Some of the episode titles are the same as well (although the character names are localized). *This dub has several differences from the 2008 dub. **All character names (even those in the stories, and except for Jean-Claude, Philippe, and Khalil) are localized. ***Staff members of Big Idea are also referred to by their English names. **The songs are dubbed in An Easter Carol. **The dubbing is of much higher quality. ***Professional dub actors are used. ***Not all of the characters sound like young children. **Dub credits scroll on the bottom of the screen during the English credits. ***Speaking of which, the credits are the only thing left unlocalized. **This dub ends after A Snoodle's Tale. **This dub is entirely legally produced, with the official backing tracks playing completely without being interrupted for dialogue. **Non-verbal sounds are dubbed. **The audio is in NTSC for the whole dub. *DVD releases have several differences from the 2008 dub. **While the 2008 releases sometimes leave out a portion of bonus features, all of the bonus features are included on the 2002-2004 releases. **Subtitles are included in both English and Croatian. ***An English audio track is included. **The Why We Do What We Do Promo is included before the theme song. *Mr. Lunt's name is a portmanteau of "tikva" and "raditi" (the latter word is shortened down). Category:Fanon Works Category:International Category:VeggieTales